SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Skull Heart 2
Skull Heart Stage 2: 海賊の宝 ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Harrison is defeated Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 4650 *Bronze: 11630 *Silver: 20930 *Gold: 32570 *Platinum: 46530 ---- Player Units: Player Team M''' Harrison's Gundam F91 - Harrison Madin Heavygun - Federation Soldier Heavygun - Federation Soldier '''Player Reinforcements: ''-Trigger: The Little Grey retreats'' Skull Heart - Tobia Arronax ---- Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: The Little Grey retreats'' Jupiter Empire Battleship - Jupiter Empire Officer *Batalla - Jupiter Empire Soldier (Standby) **Batalla - Jupiter Empire Soldier (Standby) **Batalla - Jupiter Empire Soldier (Standby) Arana Batalla - Camarlo Kettle Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: A player unit approaches the top of the map'' Jupiter Empire Battleship - Jupiter Empire Officer Jupiter Empire Battleship - Jupiter Empire Officer Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 3: ''-Trigger: A player unit approaches the left-center of the map'' Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 4: ''-Trigger: A player unit approaches the right-center of the map'' Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier *Arana - Jupiter Empire Soldier ---- Enemy 2 Units: Little Grey - Onmo Flint - Umon Samon *Flint - Yona *Flint - Jared Flint - Auto-Pilot *Flint - Auto-Pilot *Flint - Auto-Pilot Flint - Auto-Pilot *Flint - Auto-Pilot *Flint - Auto-Pilot Batalla - Auto-Pilot *Batalla - Auto-Pilot Batalla - Auto-Pilot *Batalla - Auto-Pilot ---- Strategy: A standard case of your guest units being cut off from the rest of your team. Move them towards the enemy while you clear the area with your own team. Sufficiently weakening the Little Grey will cause all remaining Enemy 2 Units to retreat, and we certainly don't want that because they're worth quite a lot of Haro points. Destroying the Little Grey is impossible; any attack that would do so will be merely canceled and the attacking unit's turn will end after causing the Little Grey to retreat. The Jupiter Empire enemies appear at the top of the map. Have Tobia lure them towards your approaching team and then wipe them out. Your guest units can't trigger Enemy Reinforcements 2-4 for some reason so you'll have to send your own units to the top of the map to get them to appear, but this is not a problem as we should be doing that anyway. When you do get them to appear, it's near the center of the map, so position yourself and get the jump on them. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages